Figuring It All Out
by Honey Funny Bunny
Summary: Confessions of love are troublesome as, Jamie, who some villagers doubt has a heart in the first place, learns. But, at the same time, he learns that they're not so troublesome in the end.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Harvest Moon: Magical Melody_.

- - -

Figuring It All Out

By: Aishitewu

"Oh my, Jamie… Really? That's great!"

_This _is why I had my doubts coming here for…love advice. Yes, yes, you've read correctly. _Love advice_, no need to repeat it to chip away more of my pride – what's left of it, anyway.

"Y-yeah," I muttered, avoiding eye contact with the Harvest Goddess or the three Harvest Sprites, who were staring at me with wide, sparkling eyes and huge grins. My eye twitched slightly in annoyance just looking at them gaze at me like that.

"Jill? _Really,_ Jamie?" Carlos, the Harvest Sprite in yellow, gushed. "Gosh, I knew you'd fall in love with her eventually!"

I would've glowered at him; in fact I _wanted_ to glare and burn a hole through that elf thing, but quite the contrary, I felt heat rush to my face.

"Jamie's blushing, Jamie's blushing!" The three Harvest Sprites chorused, jumping up and down like they'd just won one-fucking-million dollars.

"Dammit, shut up." I'd intended to say it threateningly, to make them actually _shut up_. In horrible actuality, I'd merely uttered it quietly, only adding to their bothersome joy.

The Harvest Goddess chuckled good-naturedly, and for a second, I was perfectly fine with how they were reacting to the news. The bells in her laugh reminded me of Jill's musical one, and for a moment, the brunette was standing next to me, holding out fresh grape jam she'd just made, pigtails, flushed cheeks, and all. And the best part? She'd actually taken the time to make my favorite thing in the world…_for me_.

"How are you gonna tell her?"

I was snapped back to reality by the sudden question. I looked down at my feet, my hat and hair falling over my face. If there was anything in the world I deeply despised (besides weeds and crop-destroying storms, of course), it was admitting shit that embarrassed me just thinking about it. It hadn't been easy for me to realize and accept, let alone _admit_ to the Harvest Goddess and Sprites, my…_feelings_ for Jill. I didn't understand them, I didn't want to understand them, and I'd always seen her as another irritating villager and rival, nothing more.

But this all started to change gradually, I realized as I stood there, with the gifts of jam and her frequent visits to my farm. No matter how I tried to alienate myself from her, no matter how many times I voiced my disgust at the idea of a friendship with her, she'd stubbornly persisted. Eventually, I began to notice things about her, began to _enjoy _her company…

What really changed the way I saw her, though, was when she freed the Harvest Goddess. I couldn't believe it… She'd beat me to collecting the necessary fifty Notes! And to top it all off, she didn't brag about it. She'd only flashed me that smile and cheered, "You did great too, Jamie!" as if I'd contributed a good amount.

That was when I felt my heart. It was hammering against my ribcage, the pulse fast and…and _happy_. Whenever she smiled, some weird force pulled at the corners of my own mouth, though I'd always turn to hide it.

But how would I tell her all this? It all sounded so…cheesy. "Jill, baby" – I cringed at the thought of that beginning – "your smile lights up my day, you make my heart beat like a hummingbird's." It didn't sound like me.

"I don't know how to tell her," I mumbled, still staring down at my boots. I felt exactly what I'd said to Jill when she'd first offered me jam – "stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Ooh, ooh! You should write her a poem, Jamie! A really romantic poem, then give it to her on one nice spring night…" Billy trailed off, eyes twinkling, looking up with a dreamy expression. He was imagining it, no doubt.

I imagined it myself. A poem? I wasn't a master in the expressive literary art. What if I ended up writing, "Hey, Jill, think of us two, because I love you". I shook my head. "Um, no." I would've added a rude remark to please myself, but the Sprites were actually…in a way…helping, so I bit my tongue.

"How about just telling her?" The Sprite clad in red, Arthur, suggested.

The Harvest Goddess (and Carlos but whatever) nodded. "It's the most direct and trusted approach."

I could feel my eyes widening at her. She said it like it wasn't a difficult task. It wasn't that easy, was it?

Plus, I wouldn't know what to say. Stick with the good ol' three words? ("I love you", if you're not sure.) I wanted to make it unique, different. What if she was used to guys spilling their guts out to her?

God, these things were troublesome. Which one was the easiest? No, then I'd feel selfish going for the one that required less work for me. Which one was the sweetest? But would it also be cheesy?

Ugh, why the hell was I considering all the pros and cons? Couldn't I just come right out and say it in a way she'd understand?

But through all the pondering, I figured it out. Forget the corniness of the following, but I really do love her, don't I? All the mental trouble dizzying me, and yet, I didn't mind it at all.

As if reading my mind, the Harvest Goddess suddenly said with her serene smile, "Jill's taught you something important, hasn't she, Jamie?"

Without warning, I felt a smile spread out on my face. I nodded, all of my dumb little worries about embarrassment and rejection melting away, leaving the answer I'd been looking for. "I'm not going to tell her, Goddess. I'm going to _show _Jill."

"Show me what?"

Abruptly the whole atmosphere and my body and mind felt light. I turned to meet the warm, curious brown eyes of Jill.

"Jill! What're you doing here?" one of the Sprites – I didn't turn to check which one – asked her, but from how they sounded, I could tell they were smiling. It didn't matter. Everyone was, including me, as incredulous as that was.

"I came to get replenished but…" Her face turned shy, and I swear my heart skipped a beat. What a funny feeling…but it was nice… "…seeing someone's smile has made it all better."

I didn't need to ponder over who she meant. My mind, and all its doubts, negative reasons, and uncertainties, broke away from me at that moment. My feet carried me to her in confidence I'd never felt before, and, taking her delicate face gently in my hand, I kissed her and let my lips do all the talking.

I didn't even hear the Sprites cheering behind me.

- - -

**Note: **Squee! I am such a cheesy little… Sigh. :') I hope you enjoyed it, and I love reviews like I love chocolate! ;)


End file.
